


Adoptive Brothers With Benefits

by grandebatbae



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, If you squint there is a plot, M/M, Mainly porn, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, No such thing as top Dami, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sad, Semen Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Song Lyrics, StephCass - Freeform, Timkon, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Damian have an arrangement.<br/>Damian wants something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoptive Brothers With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> While everyone is doing their exams I thought I'd spend my time at home writing porn like a normal person.  
> TimDami is life.  
> Top Tim is life.  
> Bottom Dami is life.
> 
> ...Un-Beta'd, but it will not be later.

 

The Gotham night air is chilling, especially against Damian's skin and the metal that is pressed against his back. It's definitely a contrast to the heat before him and _inside_ him.

It is not the first time he and Dr-... _Tim_ had crossed paths during patrol and decided it would be the perfect time to fuck.

His legs tie and untie behind Tim's back uselessly, as his adoptive brother thrusts into him fast and hard. Fast and hard. _Always_ fast and hard.

Never slow and gentle.

But Damian could forget that. Forget it in favour of being up against the ethereal hero; being fucked by him against a cold rooftop door.

"Naughty," Tim mumbles, barely coherent with all the panting and groaning. Damian is worse; the occasional whimper and cry defiling his reputation as a hard-assed hero.

It feels good to destroy it, knocking it down in the presence of the only person that can see him that way.

"I h-had _finished...patrol,"_ the younger boy grinds out, on hand moving from Tim's shoulder to his hair, trying to imprint its silky feel against his palm.

"And you should be home, babybat." Damian throws his head back with a particularly hard thrust, Tim's name on his lips, cock spurting pre-come between them.

He hates it when his lover uses that name during these times. If they were anywhere else perhaps they would be more perfectly suited; baby, slut, toy, Dami, gorgeous.

Anything but a reminder of how they are truly in acquaintance; adoption, the bat family.

In Tim's arms he is his plaything and that's all he wants to be.... At least, that is the lie he tells himself. He loves the thought of being his in other ways. The _thought_ of love. It makes him clench around Tim's length, bringing a speed-up as Tim bites his ear.

"Drake I... _Tim,"_ Damian whimpers, jade eyes opening behind the mask to stare down at him. Tim is staring at him so intensely Damian is almost overwhelmed.

"Come on," he laughs breathlessly. It seems ridiculous to Damian that his lover is amused. "Show me what you got, _gorgeous."_

And that's it. That simple word; the adoration between its letters is what sends Damian over the edge. He throws his head back and _screams,_ enough to make Tim laugh. Because that must have drawn _some_ attention.

Luckily their place is well-hidden.

Damian falls into his post-orgasmic lull, where he ultimately becomes a boneless doll, slouched over Tim like a child.

The older man only laughs, readjusting so that Damian is leaning back against the door and Tim can thrust in a more fast and efficient manner.

"Perfect," he mumbles, sliding a hand up Damian's chest where his cum had reached. "So fucking cute."

Damian nearly pouts, what happened to gorgeous.

He gasps when Tim suddenly leans forward and drags his tongue over his uniform, collecting some of the drying spunk. Damian opens his mouth, knowing where it's leading, allowing Tim to kiss him.

How he tastes on his lover is enough to make him start to harden again.

As they are kissing and Damian feels his ass rubbed red-raw by the long fucking, Tim's thrusts begin to lose their precise rhythm.

"P-Please," Damian whimpers uselessly, realising his current desire, "Please. Want to feel it."

Oh, he knows he's going to come again when Tim does, who is laughing as he gives three final, strong thrusts before exploding into Damian's body, seed hot and perfectly scalding in the abused area.

Damian cries out, softer than before, coming with a weak little spurt that almost embarrasses him. It makes Tim laugh.

Gently, he allows Damian to place his feet on the floor, still exhausted, breathing hard with tears and sweat staining his face.

He watches in vain as Tim casually fixes his costume and picks up his staff. When he takes a deep breath, Damian realises he looks completely unaffected, if not, a little more 'stress free'.

"Get home," he says with a small smile. Damian feels stupid, still leaning up against the door with his costume open and Tim's seed trickling out of him and down his sides.

The ethereal hero disappears into the night, leaving Damian alone and cold.

This was there arrangement, and one of the first times Damian realised he wasn't please with it. 

 

> _I only call you when it's half past five_  
>  _The only time that I'll be by your side_  
>  _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_  
>  _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_  
>  _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_  
>  _I only fuck you when it's half past five_  
>  _The only time I'd ever call you mine_  
>  _I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_  
>  _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_  
>  _When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_

 

The next time realisation hit him was on the job, but the one without masks.

Damian is not pressed against the door, but rather, Tim's desk at the company. His shirt is open, causing his nipples to grace the cold, wooden top.

 _"Yes._ L-Like that," he whimpers, forehead banging on the surface as he revels in the feeling of Tim's tongue swirling around his rim.

He feels the warm muscle pull away, his lover blowing cool air on the red, puckered hole. Damian mewls and feels pre-cum spirt out uselessly beneath him.

"Think I can taste myself from this morning," Tim says absent-mindedly, speaking of when he had pulled Damian into his lap in the car in the garage before work, and bounced the young man on his cock. 

Damian hates the casual style of his wording; like he is completely and utterly unaffected.

"What's is like, walking around all these people knowing you're full of my seed?" He asks, undoing his belt and pants.

Damian moans into the table, loving the words _my seed._ It was true; his face had been flushed the walk from the ground floor to his own office, clenching to keep everything in its place.

_Because that's where it belonged._

"I-I f-felt..." He trails off, gasping when Tim rubs the head of his cock over Damian's used hole.

"Hmm?"

"D-Dirty," he says breathlessly, giving a little cry when just the head pops in. "I-I...could feel it inside me."

That makes Tim freeze completely, staring down at him. Damian wonders if his words turned him off, before he suddenly feels Tim thrust his whole girth into him, curl his hands under Damian's arms and yank the younger boy up to stand.

"Holy shit Dami," Tim laughs into his skin as he begins thrusting, Damian barely standing in his hold. Having Tim pressed against his back is enough. "Didn't expect you to - _ngh-_ say _that."_

Good. This is _good._

"It's true," he pants out, fingers gripping the edge of the desk, eyes closed, mouth open. Tim has one hand around Damian's throat, keeping his head tilted back, the other wrapped around his waist. "And I kept thinking...about this."

Tim smiles, "About me fucking you?" He thrusts harder.

"Yes!" Damian shouts, leaning back into him. "Think about it all the time."

"Yeah?" Tim pants, "What about when you're alone, gorgeous boy?"

When he's alone? When he's alone he wonders about what they are. He wonders what they could be.

Those thoughts are shoved from his mind when the arm on his waist moves to grasp his cock. When Tim pumps him, sounds fly from Damian's mouth.

"Touch yourselves to these memories, do you Dami?" He whispers, right into the younger man's ear. Damian can feel tears gathering at the sheer pleasure of everything happening to him.

"And fuck myself," he gets out, eyes still closed. He wishes he could see Tim. "Ride anything...p-pretending it's you." He'd never admit that again.

Tim is laughing again, Damian's face flushing; "Slut."

His orgasm hits him so suddenly his legs give way, but Tim helps him stay up by pushing him forward onto the desk. Damian feels the pool of come spread over his stomach.

Tim doesn't stop thrusting. He keeps on, brutally, until his comes inside Damian. The younger is still there in the same position when Tim leaves the office calmly.

After lunch Damian walks into his office to see his older brother sitting there calmly again. Within the next minute he's riding Tim's cock in earnest.

But it's not enough. 

 

> _In the land of Gods and Monsters_  
>  _I was an Angel_  
>  _Looking to get fucked hard_  
>  _Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_  
>  _Life imitates art_  
>  _You got that medicine I need_  
>  _Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_  
>  _I don't really wanna know what's good for me_  
>  _God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

 

But the next time nearly was.

Tim had gone mad- Damian was sure of it. Years of fighting and injury had driven him insane. Insane enough to drag Damian into Dick's room, straight into the wardrobe.

No matter how many feeble protests Damian made, the older still got on his knees and began sucking him off.

Damian closed his eyes and tried to get into it, so as to come soon and get out.

But, obviously, luck is not on his side. Tim pulled off a lot just to sit there and watch his little brother calm down, before taking him back into his warm, soft mouth.

Little did Damian know, there was a plan. Tim knew today was the day Bruce has his Wayne Enterprise meetings, meaning he was away. Alfred takes Cassandra and Steph to the city.

Jason would come over to see Dick and they'd end up in here.

So when the door suddenly opens and the two stumble in, kissing and undressing, Damian immediately begins to panic. Tim deep-throating him doesn't help.

Damian slaps his head, Tim pulling off of his cock to glare. He gets to his feet and glances through the shutter gap in Dick's wardrobe.

Jason will bottom, Tim knows. As he lays out on the bed, Dick looming over him with lube in his hand, Tim reaches into his pocket for his own.

Damian is looking around, confused, wondering what Tim's plan is. When he sees the bottle in his lovers fingers, he shakes his head vigorously.

_No. No, no, no, no._

Of course, he had no chance in hell of Tim allowing him to escape it. Their situation turns into Damian bracing himself with his hands spread on the wall either side of the doors.

Tim is behind him, thrusting with his hands on Damian's hips.

Both of them have their eyes on Dick and Jason. Their first round consisted of Jason holding his knees up against his head and Dick promising if he didn't come before him, he'd get a round two.

In both Tim and Damian's opinion, Jason looked beautiful so on edge and almost broken. When Dick pulled out and came all over his younger brother's face, he picked up the chunk of muscle and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Damian had come with them, in his hand to avoid leading evidence. It's almost impossible to hold in moans as Tim gentles his thrusts to lick at Damian's sticky fingers.

The true panic sets in when Dick approaches the wardrobe, a fucked-out Jason leaning into his neck. Damian feels even _Tim_ panic, for they'll be discovered if there is something in there he wants.

Except, he stops before the doors to press Jason up against them, who keens, archs and whimpers as Dick pushes his cock into him.

"There we are. You have it back inside you. That's all you wanted, wasnt baby?" And _God,_ the way Dick speaks to him makes Damian clench around Tim. He speaks to Jason like he is, well, a baby.

"Yes. All I- _Unnh -_ wanted," Jason sounds completely broken and unlike anything Damian had ever heard. He can feel Tim smiling against his neck, before the odd results of Dick thrusting Jason against the wardrobe doors ensue.

He has to clasp one hand over his mouth to quiet his moans.

The sound is like weak wood slamming against metal. It's the only way he can describe the noise of Jason's heavy body being used as a giant fucktoy.

"Would you like to be fucked that way?" Tim whispers, so soft Damian hardly hears. Jason's moans, Dick's dirty talk and Tim jacking him off and aiming for his prostate all seem to work together in getting him off far too quickly.

Damian and Tim come together with Jason, groans being covered by his shout. They retreat back into the clothes hanging up when Dick slumps forward, head resting against the shutters.

The youngest does everything he can to not move around or clench down on the cock inside him. Tim makes not movement to pull out those, simply holding Damian against him.

 _"I love you,"_ they hear Dick whisper into Jason's ear, _"Little wing."_

Gently, Damian leans his head back against Tim's chest, closing his eyes.

If only. If _only_ Tim would say it to him after they were done. After all the lust and fucking ebbs away to result in just the two of them pressed together.

He wishes Tim would give him those little butterfly kisses he sees Cass give Steph sometimes. And maybe Tim would nuzzle his hair and help him get cleaned up. Just something that could amount to a form of _aftercare._

The shadow disappears from the door and they hear bed springs. Damian panics when Tim goes to push him off of him, before the suddenly hear Jason moaning.

Quietly, Damian crawls forward on all fours, Tim moving with him to his knees to stay inside of him. Damian holds in a groan; if he weren't so loose he'd be crazy.

_He can't believe it. They're fucking again._

It's not possible.

And neither should what's happening, as Tim begins fucking him from behind again.

_Fast and rough, fast and rough. Always fast and rough._

This is their arrangement.

  

> _Keep your hands on me_  
>  _Don't take em off_  
>  _Until I say so_  
>  _Let me break you off_  
>  _We'll be taking off_  
>  _Or maybe making love_  
>  _You just keep your eyes on my you know what_  
>  _Trembling_  
>  _When you touch_  
>  _Rush is racing body baking_  
>  _Picture me getting naked_  
>  _Making sweet love_  
>  _Baby, give it to me_

 

He almost crosses the line one time.

It was late, everyone was out and they'd been fucking for at least three hours on Tim's bed.

Damian can barely feel the burn in his thighs. All he knows is that the dick in his ass and the pool of cum and pre-come on Tim's abdomen is all that matters.

He's been calling him his slut and his toy all night. Every time Damian feels it knock him down and lift him up at the same time.

Tim enjoys him. That was the good part. Tim does not love him. That's the bad.

Because Damian is sure- he is _so_ sure that he loves the man beneath him. Loves him as he comes for a third time, spray reaching his chest, feeling Tim come in him for a second time.

That's it. That's him done. He's utterly spent as he drops forward, chest landing against chest, Damian burying his face into the side of Tim's neck.

For a few minutes, he can pretend he is his. They're slowing their breaths as Damian counts Tim's heartbeat. Faster than his, possibly. Is he feeling what Damian is?

When they're both almost calm, still quaking in their limbs and light-headed, Damian reaches for Tim's hand. Just as their finger's lace together, Tim moves, turning to his side, causing Damian to land next to him.

"You shower here, hmm?" He smiles tiredly. Damian can see the concern in his eyes for his younger brother's wellbeing, but there's no love.

There's even confusion as to why the younger man moved to hold him.

"Yes," is all he can say. He watches as his pretty lover turns away, ass so perfect, back muscles coiling as he slips on his shirt.

"I'll shower down the hall," Tim mumbles, without looking back.

  

> _Hi my name is_  
>  _Whatever you call me_  
>  _So let's get undressed_  
>  _Cause you look a little lonely_  
>  _I'll make you scream, I'll make you laugh_  
>  _Cover your body with my autograph_  
>  _So let's get undressed_  
>  _Cause you're driving me crazy yeah_  
>  _So let's get undressed_  
>  _Hey_  
>  _Cause I wanna see you naked_

 

He's getting clumsy about how he shows his feelings. Not to Tim- but the others.

Yet he loves the current feeling; Tim so far down his throat he's gagging, jaw aching sweetly and tears in his eyes. Tim pets his hair.

The older man won't praise him as of late. Damian blames that on his stupid, emotive action to reach for his hand a few weeks ago.

But since then they've been back on track. Fucking in the car nearly every morning before work, always after lunch, twice during patrol and a couple times after in the early hours of the morning.

They were like rabbits. And Damian tried to love every second, but only loves most of them. He still thinks about hearing Dick say those words to Jason.

He's never experienced that; an expression of love during the act of it.

It almost makes him want to ask for it of Tim. They did things that way; if one wanted to try something, the other asked and if they both agreed, it'd happen.

For example, the wardrobe being Tim's idea. One of Damian's was to let him draw Tim's body... Tim didn't like that idea.

But he did it from memory anyway.

When his lover comes down his throat and Damian swallows it all, he is left to wipe his mouth and catch his breath in the laundry alone, as Tim leaves to continue on with his daily life.

Without a thought of Damian, whereas Tim plagued the younger man's thoughts.

Still, Damian had a problem happening in his jeans. He thinks Tim owes him.

As soon as he didn't look like he had just had a dick in his mouth, he emerged from the laundry and went upstairs where he heard voices. He pulls his sweater down to cover up his crotch.

"Hey Dami," he hears Dick say when he gets to the top of the staircase. _Dammit,_ he was trying to avoid conversation.

"Grayson. Todd," He greets awkwardly, turning to face them but not meeting their eyes. "Have you seen Drake?"

The two look at each other, drawing his attention. They are smirking, like they know something.

"Say, kid," Jason begins, slowly stalking towards his youngest brother. For a second Damian can see Red Hood holding his knees up to his chest whilst getting rammed by Nightwing. "You a little sweet on Timbo?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"What?" Damian snaps, trying to muster up every ounce of disgust he'd ever had. It's hard to find. "That's revolting. As if I would have any feelings for _Drake_ of all people. I have taste, Todd," he spits out, managing to sound completely repulsed.

The harshness of his words obviously surprises the two of them, as he turns away to run off to his room.

If only he had known Tim were listening. 

  

> _Say it louder, say it louder_   
>  _Who's gonna love you like me, like me? Yeah_   
>  _Say it louder, say it louder_   
>  _Who's gonna touch you like me, like me?_   
>  _Ooh, said it'd be the last time, all you needed was a little closure_   
>  _Ooh, said it'd be the last time but you're begging me to come over_   
>  _Ooh, come over_   
>  _Ooh, saying who's gonna fuck you like me? Hey_
> 
>  

"Look at you." Oh, he's looking alright. He can see how his pretty skin glistens with sweat from the moonlight coming through the window. "So fucking gorgeous."

Damian moans, eyes rolling back into his head as Tim makes a rare hit on his prostate. This type of talk is the sweetest he's going to get.

Tim is fucking him in the mirror of his dresser, cerulean eyes looking at Damian over his shoulder. His grin is demonic- which is unfair, because that's his thing- but he feels angelic.

Every word speaking of how Damian looks makes him clench around Tim's length, as it thrust familiarly but freshly into his ready hole.

The sounds his first orgasm inside Damian are making add to the pure lust of it all; Damian is watching himself get fucked.

"One day, I should film you riding me," he whispers fiercely. Damian watches his jaw drop and his eyes nearly roll back as Tim reaches around him.

He skips his shaft and reaches for Damian's balls, playing with them, making Damian see stars.

"You should see how you look, sitting on a cock Dami. Like you were born to be there." Tim chuckles as pre-cum pools on the wooden dresser. "And _fuck,_ your face when you come. I wonder what all the assassins who watched your train to be a hard warrior would say if they saw you like that."

 _God,_ it's almost too much, he thinks, beginning to whimper out little nothings of Tim's name and Arabic curses.

"Bet they'd like seeing you all fucked out. Probably want a turn with you themselves." The thought is repulsively arousing. He wants to say _only if you're watching,_ but the words never leave his mouth.

He can't possibly form proper words.

"But no. They don't get to have you. Right now, you're _mine. Aren't you?"  
_

Anytime Tim says something along the lines of possessing Damian as something more than a lover, it's going to throw him. That's why Damian screams so loud as he suddenly comes, painting the mirror white.

Tim starts to laugh and Damian's embarrassed. He must know; he'd be stupid not to. He is one of the two greatest detectives in the world. He must notice Damian is in complete and utter love with him.

"Come on, pretty boy," Tim begins, helping Damian step out of the way. Whenever he comes first they usually change positions, so he's not surprised when Tim sits atop of the dresser gracefully, ignoring the puddle of Damian's cum beneath him. "You can see you're pretty face while you ride me," he smirks.

Damian understands and takes Tim's hand, moving to climb up the dresser, knees either side of Tim's thighs. He can just see himself over the mess he made.

Happily, he places his hands against Tim's gorgeous shoulders, taking a moment to brush his lips against his hair, before reaching back to pull one of his cheeks to the side.

 _"Fuck,"_ he moans, feeling Tim slowly start to slide into him. Being fucked and riding him are two very different experiences in ways Damian can't explain.

Tim laughs, gripping those tanned hips as Damian moves his hands back to Tim's shoulders, looking at his reflection.

"Watch the tears in your eyes and the way your lips quiver, pretty boy," he murmurs, before lifting Damian up, almost pulling out, before dropping him and ramming straight into his prostate.

Damian actually _screams,_ feeling the burns in his thighs as he begins bouncing on Tim's cock, like he would if they were in the car or the office.

"See how pretty you are?" He whispers, one hand sliding up Damian's muscled back. Damian can understand, in a way. He definitely looks... _wanton._

"I-I see," he pants out, groaning as Tim moves his fingers teasingly around Damian's red-raw rim.

"Better remember what you look like on my cock before I go, baby," he murmurs, both arms wrapping around Damian's waist to create a more brutal rhythm.

_Before he...before he what?_

"You're- _nngh, fuck... -going somewhere?"_ He moans out.

"You forget babybat?" He asks, panting intensifying. He must be close but Damian can't even get hard with the new information. "I'm a titan, pretty boy. Team needs me."

Within a few more short second, he's being slammed down hard enough to cry out as Tim bursts inside of him. He feels the hot seed spraying his insides, but there are other liquids to worry about.

Like the tears on his cheeks. 

 

> _Now please don't go_  
>  _Most nights I hardly sleep when I'm alone_  
>  _Now please don't go, oh no_  
>  _I think of you whenever I'm alone_  
>  _So please don't go_  
>  _I send so many messages you don't reply_  
>  _I gotta figure out what am I missing babe_  
>  _Singing now_  
>  _And I need you now, I need your love_

 

That was their arrangement.

It was all it was ever going to be and Damian was fooling himself.

For the three, whole months he did not touch anyone but himself. In the first month of Tim's absence they had at least two sessions of phone sex per week, where Damian would be hung up on with orgasm.

Second month it only happened five times.

And in the third, nothing.

Sure there were words to the whole family- what cases had been solved and the happenings at the tower. During video calls between Dick, Jason, Damian and his lover, it always annoyed the youngest when Tim's oafish friend Kon would interrupt.

So when the news that Tim was coming home reached Damian's ears, he took time to prepare himself.

He showered, twice, scrubbed his skin until it was red and used scented oils and colognes afterwards. He dressed in the dark blues Tim said he matched and went as far as to insert a plug into himself, so he'd be ready.

When Alfred called out Tim was home, Damian made his exit from his bedroom look as calm as possible. He walked to the stairs slowly, hearing the sweet voice that he knew could say dirty things.

But...something was wrong.

There was another voice.

When he reached the banner of the stairs to peer down at the entrance, he feels as if a train has hit him.

The Boy of Steal. Kon. Superboy.

That _oaf_ is in his house and he is holding _his_ Tim's hand and kissing _his_ Tim's cheek.

Dick is there, congratulating them. Slowly, the truth begins to settle in on his stomach. That's why the phone calls stopped. That's why he's been gone.

He found someone else.

Someone more than Damian; someone he could love and wasn't ashamed to tell everyone was his.

He didn't need Damian any longer.

Tim doesn't even see him, nor does Damian see Jason as he walks up behind him. He can't move, can't breathe- can't even look _away_ from the sudden betrayal.

"I'm sorry kid," he hears Jason murmur softly. Of course he knew.

As he descends the staircase, Damian realises if he doesn't move he'll be seen standing there like a fool. So just as Tim looks up, just as Tim catches a _glimpse_ of him, Damian jerks out of sight.

Subconsciously, as he sprints to his bedroom, he remembers the words of their agreement.

_"We'll stop fighting."_

There are tears streaming down his cheeks.

_"And start using each other for better means."_

He feels cold.

_"Anytime and any place, we fuck."_

There is no thought in his mind.

_"One rule."_

No thought but one.

_"No feelings."_

Tim doesn't need him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> SONGS:  
> The Hills - The Weeknd  
> Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey  
> Hands On Me - Ariana Grande <3  
> Undressed - Kim Cesarion  
> Shameless - The Weeknd  
> Please Don't Go - Joel Adams
> 
> ...I think there will be a little sequel...where Tim realises his mistake and where he BELONGS...
> 
> #yesTimKonisanNOTPofmine #no


End file.
